


For Your Entertainment

by pikajo14



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Bedroom Sex, Boys Kissing, Cowgirl Position, Deepthroating, Desire, Doggy Style, Finger Sucking, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Gay Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Missionary Position, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Topping from the Bottom, Wall Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13231830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikajo14/pseuds/pikajo14
Summary: After getting the last notch in his belt, Vegeta thinks back on all of the men he’s seduced since coming to Earth.





	1. Goten

**Author's Note:**

> This series will update once a month. This is also for Vegeta month. If any character comes close to underage, they will only be 17 at the least.

Vegeta growled as he walked away from the gravity room. The prince was mad at the moment. The machine had broken for the millionth time. The pure blood kept his composure though as he walked into the living room. The last thing he wanted to do was destroy his own house.

As he was preparing to sit down, Vegeta watched as his son came downstairs. Kakarot’s son was following, but he didn’t look very happy. Trunks had a date that night. The prince watched the two with a straight face. His son turned back to Goten. “Have you see the boobs on Marron?”

Goten cast his eyes down. “I don’t think they’re so great.”

“But they’re boobs, Goten. Boobs. Not only that, but she’s so smart and funny,” Trunks stated.

“I just don’t find them all that exciting,” Goten said quietly. Keeping his eyes down and away from his best friend.

“That’s ’cause you’re more of an ass man,” Trunks said, putting on his coat. “I can talk with Marron, and maybe we can go on a double date some time. I bet she can hook you up with one of her friends.” Goten continued to look down. Trunks wasn’t paying him any mind. “Anyway, I’ll see you later.” Trunks walked out, leaving Goten standing there alone.

Vegeta had watched the entire thing, but instead of feeling annoyed, he was intrigued. The prince wondered if today was the day. He had been waiting for Goten to grow into a young man for some time now. The prince had inclinations that his wife knew and loved to watch, but claiming the youngest Son’s anal virginity had been on his mind for a very long time. He had tasted almost every Z fighter, and this would be the last notch in his belt. The prince could tell just by looking at the half-blood that Goten had feelings for Trunks. It appeared that those feelings would never be answered, giving Vegeta the leverage he needed to get into his desire’s pants.

Goten thought about heading out, but felt a pair of eyes on him. Trunks’s father was staring up at him from the couch. The half-blood turned red. He knew the prince had caught him staring. “I…”

Vegeta stood. “My boy is thick in the head.” The prince motioned for Goten to follow him, hoping that the boy would follow his lead.

The older teen felt confused. Why was Trunks’s father giving him attention? And did Vegeta know about his feelings? Goten followed the prince out of intrigue. What could Vegeta want?

The prince led the boy into what appeared to be a bedroom and shut the door behind them. Vegeta made sure to lock it so that he would have Goten all to himself. The prince watched as the boy sat on the bed. “You have feelings for my son.”

Goten averted his gaze. “I…” He felt sick to his stomach. He had been found out. “I’ll stay away then.” Goten felt a dark pit form in his stomach. It would be better to distance himself from Trunks anyway.

The prince could see the torment on the boy’s face. Just how long had his desire suffered? Vegeta walked up to the half-blood, grabbed his chin, and forced Goten to look up at him. “Now, why would I want that?”

Goten felt a chill go down his spine. There was something in the prince’s eyes that sparked his interest. “Because…I’m gay…”

“What difference does it make?” The prince felt excitement at the boy’s confession. That virginity was as good as his. “Most saiyans are gay or bi anyway.”

“What?” Goten whispered. That couldn’t be right.

“You don’t believe me, do you?” Vegeta said, feeling himself growing in his pants. Mentally, he was preparing himself for the tightness that awaited him. “But it’s true. Our race are soldiers, most of which were away from home. You took sex where you could get it, and most of our population was male.” The prince rubbed his thumb across those lips, causing his length to twitch.

Goten felt a tingle in the place the prince had touched him. Finally, he locked eyes with Trunks’s father, only to find desire staring back at him. He couldn’t believe it. Vegeta wanted him. His best friend wouldn’t even give him a passing thought, but that friend’s father was beginning to make him feel hot. “We aren’t on a battlefield though…this is…” Goten felt dazed. The longer he looked into those eyes, the more he melted. Vegeta’s touch was warm, while his words were comforting.

“This is what?” the prince asked, keeping his voice barely a whisper. This was a game of seduction, and the boy was losing it. To sweeten the deal, the prince dragged his hand down from that chin, finding that Goten held his stare. The free hand found its way towards the third class’s crotch. As soon as he touched it through the half-blood’s clothes, Goten let out a soft moan. “Is there something you want…maybe, need?”

The boy’s breath hitched at the feeling. “I…oh…” Goten’s mind was blank. All he could think about was that hand on his member. He wished is clothes were gone so Vegeta could wrap his hand around him. The half-blood’s eyes fell, only for him to find the massive bulge in the prince’s pants. Goten reached forward, rubbing his own hand against it. A sigh sounded above him, followed by the prince rubbing him faster. “Oh…yes…”

The prince whispered. “You long to be touched by another man. I can give you that.”

Goten cast his gaze upward, locking his eyes with the prince. Vegeta’s eyes were filled with promises. The half-blood felt nothing but heat. “What if I want more than touch?”

Vegeta growled low in his throat. He had won. The prince leaned down, capturing those lips with his own. Goten responded instantly. He kept the pace slow. The last thing he wanted was to scare his prey away, but it appeared that the boy had different plans. As they kissed, Goten moved back on the bed, bringing the prince with him. Vegeta felt that mouth open and took advantage by slipping his tongue inside. Both tongues glided against each other as the prince ripped open Goten’s shirt. Seconds later, it was tossed across the room. Vegeta pulled back, feeling the boy’s hands on his armor. He smirked as he helped the half-blood remove it. Goten’s eyes were staring at him with lust. “More?” the prince asked, he wanted to hear the boy beg for it.

“Please…oh,” Goten whimpered as the prince’s hands trailed down his body. He still trained, but his body wasn’t that impressive. That glorious mouth began to travel down his neck, causing the boy to tremble. Warmth was everywhere. “Vegeta,” Goten moaned as that tongue traced his chest before heading down his stomach.

Vegeta grinned, he could taste sweat on the boy’s skin. He growled, as his hands began to work on Goten’s zipper. He locked eyes with the half-blood as he removed those pants along with Goten’s underwear in one motion. The boy turned red at the sight of his exposed member. Goten felt embarrassed. His length was begging to be touched. The prince kept up his grin. “You still want my touch?” Before Goten could answer him, the prince wrapped his hand around the stiff member.

“AH!” the half-blood moaned. He had stroked himself plenty of times, but it never felt this…amazing. “Yeah…ah.”

The prince smirked as he stroked the member. It was good and hard. Precum was starting to pool on the tip, causing Vegeta’s mouth to water. The prince lowered his lips, licking it clean, only for Goten to let out a loud, needy moan. Hearing such a sound fueled the fire inside of Vegeta, allowing him to bring his lips down on the member once more. The hard length twitched as the prince sucked on the head. Moans filled the room as the boy clawed at the bed. Vegeta pulled back to spit on his fingers. Slowly, he attached himself back on that member, twisting his tongue against the head before rubbing his fingers against that virgin ass.

Goten breathed sharply as that finger worked its way inside. It felt strange, but it wasn’t bad. Finally, Vegeta found something that made him buck his hips. “Wha…What’s…OH.” It was as if the prince had found something magical inside of him. “More…oh, oh, yes.” The boy knew he was destroying the bed, but didn’t care. Goten wanted more.

The prince smirked as he pulled off of the half-blood’s cock. Instead, he pushed in more of his fingers, stretching out his prey. “You like ass play?”

“Oh…I’ve…I’ve never done this before…OH!” Goten trembled as three fingers played with his ass. He never knew it could be this glorious before.

Vegeta grinned. “So, you’ve never fingered yourself?” This was too good to be true. “You take it so well.”

“I…I…oh, I do?” Goten whimpered, looking up at the prince. The boy had always imagined himself as a top…but he was being proven wrong. His eyes shifted to the large length still hidden in Vegeta’s jumpsuit. How would that feel inside of him?

“So much that I think you can handle something bigger…deeper,” the prince said seductively. Vegeta had caught where his lover’s eyes had gone. Goten was begging to be taken. “You want me inside of you.”

The boy only moaned. This had to be a dream. Sure, his dreams usually had Trunks in them, but every once in a while other guys would pop up…even Vegeta. “Can you?” Suddenly, Goten felt cold as the prince climbed off of him. The boy pulled himself up so that he could see where the prince was going, and found Vegeta removing his jumpsuit. More desire flooded him as it fell to the floor. Goten knew he liked dick, he knew that fact before he was even a teenager, but never did he think he would be this aroused by the sight of one. Vegeta drew closer, stopping as he reached the edge of the bed. The prince stroked himself and the boy could clearly see precum. Goten looked up at his desire questioningly. His mouth was watering.

“Go ahead. Get it all wet for you,” the prince stated, knowing exactly what the boy wanted.

Goten lowered himself immediately. His eyes remained on the hardened member as he ran his tongue up the shaft. His lips sucked at the head, licking up that glorious precum in the process. The boy had never felt this way before. As Goten opened his mouth, he groaned. The prince had reached over and was squeezing his ass. As he placed that hard member into his mouth, Goten felt like he had died and gone to heaven. The boy bobbed his head, taking in more of that large member with each descent.

Vegeta closed his eyes, allowing the boy to do what he wished. “Watch your teeth…mmm. Have you ever…sucked cock?” His hip rocked slightly as Goten took more of him into his mouth. That tongue seemed like it couldn’t get enough. “Goten…you really like cock, don’t you?”

The boy moaned, just listening to the sound of Vegeta’s voice was a turn on for him. The prince seemed to know about his lack of experience. It had to be obvious, but at the same, Vegeta seemed to be enjoying it.

Before Goten could continue, however, Vegeta pulled the boy off of him. “As much as I like your lips, I know a better place for my cock to be.”

The boy moaned as he was pushed back to the bed. His saliva still coated the prince’s hard member. “You’re going to put it inside?” Goten couldn’t help but hope.

The prince grinned at the boy’s urgency. “You wish to be taken? To give your first time to me and me alone?” He had waited far too long for this. Getting into Kakarot’s pants had been easy…his first brat had been a bit of a challenge, but obtaining Goten had been the hardest. The prince hadn’t just been waiting on the boy to get older, he also had to contend with his son. The fact that Trunks had tossed away such a needy body was disappointing, but satisfied him. His goal was at his fingertips.

“Yes. I want you…take me,” Goten begged as the prince began to climb towards him on the bed. The boy lay down on his back, waiting for his lover to get on top. He still didn’t peg himself to be a bottom like this, but dammit, he really wanted it. His fantasies were bound to be different from now on.

Vegeta positioned himself, rubbing his cock against that stretched hole. “Relax, it will sting at first.” Goten gave him a nod before he pierced the opening, a gasp freed itself from the boy’s lips as the prince kept pushing forward, sheathing himself in the half-blood’s ass.

Goten felt the stinging, but it faded as the prince began to kiss him. Those strong hips pulled back before thrusting back inside. Vegeta repeated the action until Goten began to moan. The sound forced the prince to press his entire length into the older teen. “Oh…that…oh.”

Vegeta pulled up from the kiss, thrusting harder than before. He had Goten right where he wanted him. “Tight…fuck, you’re better than I thought…”

“Yes…oh, oh, Vegeta…” Goten moaned as his hands came around the prince’s back. He was leaving scratches there as he was thrust into deeper. “So…big…yes…oh.”

“Yeah, that’s it. Take it,” the prince groaned, this was perfection. His wait had been worth it. “You like deep cock…”

“Yes…deeper…” The words strangled from his lips. If he thought Vegeta’s touch before was heaven, then what was this? What could be better than heaven? “Fast, oh, faster.” He wanted everything…no, he needed everything.

The prince gave into Goten’s begging and thrust in faster. “Kami, it’s like you were made to be fucked…”

Goten moaned, holding onto his lover. The prince’s hips were slamming into him, but he felt no pain whatsoever. All he felt was intense pleasure. “Veg…Vegeta…Oh!” he moaned loudly as the prince grabbed his member and began to stroke it to the rhythm of those thrusts. “Deep…oh, please…more…Vegeta!” White flashes appeared before his eyes as he lost himself. His seed shot out across his stomach and onto the prince’s hand. His pleasure continued though as Vegeta kept thrusting inside. “Oh…in…ah.”

Vegeta groaned as he caved to that tight sheath. He released his seed into that waiting ass, filling his conquest with his warmth. “Fuck.” The prince leaned down, covering his lover’s lips with his own as he milked himself dry. He wanted to coat that ass with as much of himself as possible.

Goten whimpered; feeling himself fill up with so much seed was just amazing. “Vegeta…” he purred, allowing the prince to nibble at his neck as they cuddled into each other. The boy rested himself against the prince as he passed out from the bliss he had just been given.

Vegeta chuckled to himself. He thought back on all of his conquests. This was worth the wait. Finally, he had that prize. Goten was sure to come back to him. They all did at some point, but each first time was his favorite. The prince thought of the last conquest he made. Cabba had been so into it. He almost melted as it came to mind.

To Be Continued…


	2. Cabba

Cabba cursed as he stared down at his hands. They had lost the game to Beerus’s team. Not only that, but he had failed to prove himself to his master. Vegeta was bound to be angry with him. As he sulked, the saiyan from Universe 6 felt like he was going to cry. He really couldn’t do anything right.

His tears began to fall just as his hiding place was found by the last person Cabba wished to find him. “Master?” He wiped his eyes and hid his face from view. Now he was in for a stern talking to.

Vegeta stared down at the boy. Tears were not something a proud saiyan warrior should be letting down. He looked around this place, noting that Cabba was alone. His student didn’t wish to be disturbed. “Hold your face high.” It looked like he was going to have to teach Cabba about his pride as a saiyan once more.

“But I’m a disgrace,” the student answered. “I was struck out by a lower level fighter.” He kept his eyes to the ground. Cabba wished that his master didn’t have to see him like this. “And now you’re here to tell that I’m not your student again.” The boy felt depressed. Being the prince’s true student would be a dream… now there was no way that was going to happen. It was heart shattering.

The prince kept his eyes on Cabba, noting this change in behavior. He had always blocked the boy’s claims of master, but it seemed the boy didn’t like no for an answer. Vegeta walked over, grabbing Cabba’s face and pulling it up by the chin. He was going to have to make his intentions clear. Cabba needed to know that he was not going to get what he wanted. But as the boy’s face was pulled up, the prince couldn’t help but notice how flushed he was. It was almost as if Cabba was trying to tell him something else. In the back of his mind, the prince grinned. This was too good to be true. “Cabba, do you find me attractive?” Cabba’s need for closeness was starting to make sense as the boy averted his gaze. Interesting.

“I…” The younger saiyan didn’t know what to say. He used to never think of such things until the prince manhandled him during the tournament. Since that moment, the idea of having such a dominant figure around gave him goosebumps. Cabba turned redder as he thought of training with Vegeta… rough training that involved him being pushed against some surface while his master toyed with him. The idea of those strong, confident hands on his body sent chills down his spine. “Don’t worry about it.” Cabba didn’t want to show signs of weakness. Vegeta was bound to blast him now that he had an idea of the student’s growing fetish.

The prince raised an eyebrow. Cabba was trying to keep something from him. Clearly the boy was attracted to him. This had worked well in the past for him. If he played his cards right, Vegeta knew he could get more than an answer out of Cabba. “Come with me.” The prince let go of Cabba and motioned for the boy to follow.

Cabba stood, following Vegeta’s orders. He was bound to be punished. Even as those words hit his brain though, he had a dirty thought. His fetish for his master was growing into a problem. He felt ashamed as he was led into the gravity room. “Look I…” Cabba stopped what he was about to say when the prince locked the door behind them. “What are you…?”

“You have an attraction to me.” Vegeta pulled up Cabba’s chin, forcing the boy to look at him. “Tell me, have you been penetrated by another?” Not that he wouldn’t at least try things if that wasn’t the case. The prince just got off more to taking that precious anal virginity.

Cabba gaped as he shook his head. “I…I haven’t even slept with a girl,” the boy said, feeling his shame. “I know, I’m pitiful.”

Vegeta’s grin grew. This would be fun. He leaned down slowly, letting himself become eye level with Cabba. “You wish to be dominated.” He allowed his lips to ghost over the boy’s for just a moment.

Cabba let out a needy gasp. Was this really happening? “Master…” Before the boy could say anything else, those strong lips pressed against his own. Cabba let out a whimper as his mouth was opened forcefully. That dominant tongue lashed against his own, causing the boy to tremble. Vegeta’s hands were everywhere, pulling the front of the blue jersey open. Buttons flew across the room as the kiss become more intense. Cabba moaned as his lips were nibbled on.

Vegeta felt victorious as he rubbed the boy’s growing member through his pants. Cabba let out the most submissive whimpers. “You know, if you want to call me, Master, then you should probably serve me.”

The boy moaned with need as he felt that hard body against his own. “Serve you?” This had to be a dream. There was no way that Vegeta would be doing these things to him. Cabba felt as the prince grabbed his hand and placed it on the large budge in Vegeta’s pants. “It’s so big…” The boy was practically salivating. It was more than he had ever dreamed of.

“I take it that you like big.” The prince guided Cabba’s hands down his pants. “Feel that, it’s nice and hard for you.” He grinned as the boy pulled his pants down, exposing his member to the open are. “So, what are you going to do?”

Cabba fell to his knees in front of the prince. He noticed that Vegeta was grinning at him, telling the boy that he made the right call. Taking the large member in his hands, Cabba began to stroke it. A moan escaped his lips. It was harder than he thought it would be. “You’re so…”

“Less talking…more touching, unless you wish to use your mouth in other ways.” Vegeta smirked. He could tell that his student was starting to catch on to what he had planned.

The boy stared at the large member. Would it fit in his mouth? He doubted he could get the whole thing in there…let alone his ass. There was tingling in his butt as he thought about that same hardness deep inside of him. Cabba moaned as he leaned forward, sucking on the tip of that glorious member. His eyes closed as he twisted his tongue around the head. He wanted to perform well.

Vegeta watched Cabba suck on him while grinning. The boy knew to watch his teeth. “Have you tasted a cock before?” The prince had to ask as he closed his eyes. Cabba was slurping as more of his length was placed into the student’s mouth. “Oh, yeah…”

Cabba whimpered as precum filled his mouth. His body wanted more. Roughly, his master grabbed his head and held him in place as he began to thrust into his willing mouth. The boy made sure to keep his teeth out of the way. The last thing he wanted to do was damage such an amazing organ.

The prince grunted as he pushed himself to the back of Cabba’s throat. “That’s it…fuck, you’re…” He lost his seed, letting it shoot into the boy’s mouth. Almost greedily, Vegeta could feel Cabba licking it off of him and swallowing it. “You can really suck.” The prince watched the boy pop off of his cock, leaving a trail of saliva between them. “You want me, don’t you?”

Cabba moaned. “I want you, Master.” He stood from the floor, his eyes dazed. “I want you to control me…I want you to push me against something and take me hard…” He took a deep breath as he continued. “I’ve longed to feel your hard body against mine.”

Vegeta’s grin grew. “You know, all you had to do was say something.” He pulled off his own shirt before tackling Cabba against a wall. The prince began to devour that skin in front of him, causing the boy to whimper with need. He could feel the boy’s hands tracing his muscles as he dug into Cabba’s neck with his lips. Vegeta needed to harden again, and took his time toying with the boy’s pants. As soon as they fell to the floor, the prince grasped the hard member that clearly wanted him. A mewl left Cabba’s lips as the prince stroked that needy length. Vegeta almost chuckled at how aroused the boy was. Cabba was a ticking time bomb that needed to be fucked. The prince considered himself lucky to discover this fact.

As the prince rubbed the head with his thumb, he shifted himself, allowing his lips to devour those of his student. Cabba whimpered into his mouth, scratching at his chest. Those lips…those hands…they demanded more. Vegeta became rougher, twisting his tongue against his lover’s before sucking on it. The prince’s member was almost at full attention again. As he felt himself harden, Vegeta pulled off of Cabba’s lips and twisted the boy around. “Stay there,” he ordered as he lowered himself to toy with the tight ass below.

Cabba felt his master between his cheeks. He fingered himself from time to time, so when those large fingers pushed inside, he was ready. “Oh…” White flashed before his eyes as those fingers thrust into him. “So…oh…master.”

Vegeta grinned at the reaction from above. It appeared that Cabba did mean what he said. The prince removed his fingers, before dipping his face down between those soft cheeks. Slowly he began to devour the ass in front of him.

Cabba moaned, the feeling of that amazing tongue against his hole was breathtaking. He wanted more from his master, only to cry out as his ass was slapped. “Master!”

Vegeta growled low in his throat upon hearing his young charge refer to him in such a way. “You want Master inside of you?” He pulled up from Cabba’s ass while squeezing one of the cheeks. All he received though was a moan of pure desire. The prince pulled himself to his feet as he walked away from Cabba, finding the bottle of lube he kept in here for such occasions. The boy had turned to ask him what he was doing, but was pushed face first back against the wall. Vegeta squeezed out some lube, coating himself as much as possible. Soon, he would be promised this virgin ass.

Cabba gasped, then whimpered as he felt something cold against his waiting hole. Vegeta pushed a finger inside of him with some kind of gel on it. “What…what is that?” he questioned, only for the finger to be removed. Suddenly though, Cabba found his hands pinned together above his head while digging into the wall of the gravity room. He was pulled off the floor just enough so that he was lined up with his master’s cock. The boy gasped as he felt it rub against his stretched opening. “Please…” His body was on overdrive. The level of dominance being placed over him was overwhelming.

Vegeta smirked as he continued to rub himself against the needy opening. “I don’t know, how much do you need it?” The prince loved this position, he could ram Cabba into the wall as much as he liked. The control he had was phenomenal. He could already tell that the submissiveness of his partner was going to be a big part of his pleasure. Vegeta knew that Cabba would come back for more, he would make sure of it.

“Deep…I want you deep inside me,” Cabba whimpered. “Take me, Master.” Every time that cock rubbed over his hole, he let out a soft moan. “I… need it…” He felt like he was going to explode if he didn’t feel that large cock inside of his tightness. Cabba wanted to be full of his master. “Please… dominate me, Master.”

Vegeta groaned, he couldn’t take it anymore and positioned himself. “Relax for me.” He dragged his lips against his student’s neck, earning him a soft moan. The prince pressed himself inside, groaning as that tight heat surrounded him. A moan rang through his ears as he pulled back and pushed back in, stretching that narrow cavern as much as possible. “That’s it… you like that?”

Cabba moaned as he was pushed hard against the wall and Vegeta’s thrusts picked up. His forehead leaned against the wall as the hard member filled him completely. Each thrust filled him more than he thought possible. “Oh, yes… deep, it’s so…” he whimpered as Vegeta’s free hand slapped his ass. “Oh!” His master slapped him a couple of times, earning a loud moan with each smack. “So… oh, Master…”

Vegeta chuckled as he pushed in deeper, Cabba was really taking it well. He moved faster, while raising his free hand so that he could pull the boy’s hands apart. Each thrust became sharper as the moans became needier. “Ohh, yeah, that’s it…” He drove himself faster. “So tight.”

The boy whimpered as those lips nibbled on his shoulder. “Master… oh, Master.” Cabba felt like he was going insane. Each movement was so precise, a special place inside of him was struck with each thrust. “Please, oh, yes.” His face turned, only for his moans to be cut off by the prince’s lips. He caved, kissing his master back with all of the passion and need he could muster.

Vegeta groaned. He never expected the boy to need him this much. “You want me to cum inside of you?” He felt the cavern tighten around him at those words. “I’ll take that as a yes. Fuck, you want more of me.”

“Yes… oh, yes.” Cabba moaned. “Take me… oh, take me, Master.” But as he said it, the thrusts slowed down. “Why…why did you stop?”

Vegeta chuckled as he pulled out of that tightness. “I’m not done with you yet.” He placed Cabba down before dragging him over to another part of the gravity room. Vegeta hit a button, causing a bed to come down. “Pick a position.”

Cabba walked over to the bed and turned so he was facing the prince. He could see the large member that had been inside of him. He lay back and opened his legs wide. Vegata smirked as he came up to the boy. Cabba watched as the prince grabbed his legs and lifted him off. Seconds later, that hard member was back inside of him. “Oh… yes…” Those strong thrusts returned, causing his toes to curl. The boy’s back arched off the bed as he moaned loudly.

Vegeta grinned as sweat dripped from his forehead. Cabba’s reactions were better than he thought they would be. “Fuck… take it.” The prince knew he wasn’t going to last long in this position, so he took hold of the boy’s cock and stroked it to the rhythm of his thrusts. “Take it… oh, yeah.”

“Master… oh, yes, hard…” Cabba was dazed. His body was beyond hot as he was taken hard. “Please… oh.” That calloused hand stroked him quickly, causing him to thrust up into the heat. “Veg… Master…oh, Master.” The boy cried out as he stared up at the man he admired. “I’m so… full.” His words made Vegeta go faster, telling him that soon he would be filled with something else. “Oh, please… Master… oh, yes…yes…YES!” Cabba shot out, covering his stomach and the prince’s hand in his seed. He moaned loudly as that amazing cock slammed itself inside.

Vegeta groaned as he felt that narrow cavern tighten around him. He growled low in his throat as he lost his seed inside Cabba’s walls. The prince milked himself dry, wanting to fill his student as much as he could. “Now… now you’re full,” he panted as he stared down at Cabba. The boy was in tears. “What is it now?!” The boy said he wanted this.

“I’m…I’m just so happy…” Cabba cried as the prince leaned down and over him. Vegeta was still deep inside of him. “Can we…can we do that again sometime?”

Vegeta grinned. “If you can find me, then I will see what I can do.” It had been years, but he finally had another who would bend to his will in the bedroom. As he pulled out of Cabba and the two redressed, the prince couldn’t help but think about his last conquest. Son Gohan had been so nervous. The boy wanted to know about saiyan anatomy; he just got a lesson that he never expected to get.

To Be Continued…


	3. Gohan

Vegeta sighed as his son left the gravity room. Trunks was coming along nicely with his training. The prince stopped in the hall, looking over Kakarot’s oldest brat. What was Gohan doing here? His son asked Gohan about his outfit and the prince grimaced. What kind of warrior wore something like that? He walked away, only to find that the brat was following him though. “What do you want now?”

Gohan turned red. “Umm, well, I was wondering if you knew something about saiyans.” While his mother tried to explain the facts of life to him, he knew there were going to be some differences.

The prince’s ears perked up. He began to wonder if today was the day. It had been quite a while since his last…conquest. Vegeta motioned for the brat to follow him into a guest bedroom. There were some helpful visual aids in there. “Sit.”

Gohan sat down on the bed, turning redder. “I just wanted to know if there are any anatomical differences between saiyan and human males.” This was really embarrassing. He thought Vegeta would laugh him off, so it was a bit surprising that he was now waiting for the prince to tell him about those things.

“How much do you know about human anatomy?” the prince said, pulling back a drawer, inside he had exactly what he needed. He grinned as he tossed two different toys onto the bed.

Gohan backed away, staring down at what looked like a dildo and some kind of fake vagina. “I…I don’t understand.”

Vegeta grinned. “To truly understand saiyan anatomy, you need to know what you’re doing with either a man or a woman.” Pick one up and explain it to me.”

Gohan turned red. The half saiyan felt embarrassed and was prepared to walk out, but the prince was blocking the door. “Let me leave.”

The prince rolled his eyes, moving out the way of the door. “Go ahead, but if you leave now, you’ll never know.”

The half-blood stopped in place with his hand on the knob. The part of him that was embarrassed was telling him to leave, but the part of him that loved to learn was pulling him back to the bed. What if he was left in complete misery from not knowing? Gohan took his hand off of the door knob and walked back to the bed. He sat down, allowing Vegeta to sit next to him. The half saiyan turned beet red as he picked up the fake vagina. “Do you want me to label it?”

The prince smirked. “No, you need to show me how you would pleasure it.” The boy remained red as Vegeta grabbed his hand and moved it closer to the toy, he whispered in Gohan’s ear. “Try sticking your finger inside of it.”

It was like Gohan was under some kind of spell. His finger moved forward, penetrating the toy. “It’s tight.” He couldn’t believe how tight it was. Sure, it was a toy, but that shouldn’t have mattered.

“That it is.” Vegeta grabbed the toy from him and turned it over. “Try doing the same to this hole.” Gohan’s hand inched over, slipping a finger in. The prince could see that boy growing aroused by this. “What do you think of more, vaginas or asses?” He watched the boy’s finger continue to move in the fake ass, it appeared that he had won round one. “How about you grab that dildo over there?”

Gohan stared at the prince as his free hand found it. He was kind of surprised about how realistic it looked, the feel wasn’t the same as his own though. “What do I need to…?” the half-blood began.

Vegeta’s hand reached forward stroking the toy like it was the real thing. He needed the boy to grow needy of him and the visual was clearly doing just that. “You like cock?”

Gohan kept watching, while his own cock twitched. This wasn’t… he wasn’t… The prince leaned forward, attaching himself to the fake member. His mouth slurped up and down on it, sending all of Gohan’s blood south. Saliva was covering the plastic while his own member was poking upward.

Vegeta pulled up, staring at the boy. His hand rubbed Gohan’s leg. “Have you ever wondered what it’s like to suck?” He grabbed the dildo, allowing it to face the half-blood’s face. Gohan stared down at it feeling dizzy. “Test it out here.”

The half-blood was still under his spell as he leaned his tongue down against the toy. He licked the tip, causing him to wonder if this was what it was really like. Gohan always thought of himself as straight. He never thought about being bi. His lips opened, allowing more of that plastic inside, only for him to moan. Vegeta’s hand was on top of his crotch, touching him as he sucked the toy.

The prince grinned. “Remember to watch your teeth, it may be fake, but someday you may taste a real one.” His hand came off of Gohan for a second only to grab the boy’s free hand. He placed it on his own member, allowing the boy to feel it through his jumpsuit. “There you go…mmm, that’s it, grab it.”

Gohan felt a surge of longing through him as he touched Vegeta’s real cock. His lips came off of the fake member and he looked down. It was outlined perfectly with his jumpsuit. He moaned low in his throat. “I…” Suddenly, he was pushed back against the bed. The prince was pulling his pants down. “Vegeta? What are you OH!” The half-blood looked down his body. Gohan found the prince sucking on his cock. “Oh…oh, I…” Those lips sucked as that neck bobbed in such a way that Gohan couldn’t think of anything else. “Oh…oh, that’s…Yes.”

Vegeta slid Gohan to the back of his throat. He did have to admit that the boy was a lot like his father. It took them a while to get it, but once they did, they caved to pleasure. The prince swallowed around the half-blood’s member, forcing the boy to cum. Gohan moaned loudly against the bed, panting as he began to recover from his ecstasy. The prince smirked as he stripped, allowing the boy to see everything. “Our lesson is only beginning.” He came closer, allowing Gohan to see his hard member. “Remember the dildo and taste it.”

The boy didn’t think twice as he leaned forward and began to suck at the member in front of him. He groaned as the taste of precum graced his lips. Why was he so turned on? Didn’t he just cum? Gohan kept going though, placing more of the prince’s cock into his mouth.

“Mmm, good…you learn fast…oh fuck.” Vegeta kept his eyes on the boy, watching as he sucked harder. Gohan’s eyes closed as the prince’s member touched the back of his throat. “That’s it…good.”

Gohan slurped, he still had no idea why he was doing any of this. His ass was tingling for some odd reason. Did this have to do with saiyans? He wasn’t sure. Strangely though, Vegeta grabbed his hair and pulled him off of him. “Wha? I don’t…” His lips didn’t have time to finish his sentence though as his were attacked by the prince’s mouth. Their lips collided, and a dominant tongue forced its way between his lips. The boy moaned, pulling the prince closer. That powerful tongue caught him by surprise, forcing him to submit.

Vegeta purred, this was all going better than he hoped it would, as his lips devoured a few more of the boy’s moans, he grabbed Gohan’s member once more. The boy whimpered as he was stroked. “It seems that you still need to let off some steam.” The prince removed himself, followed by him forcing the boy onto his stomach.

Gohan didn’t understand what was going on. He turned his head to find the prince wasn’t there. “What are you doing now?” The half-blood was still dazed as something rubbed against his ass. “What?” There was a cold liquid being placed on him and he jumped back from it. He just didn’t understand. Suddenly, he cried out, something was being pressed inside of him. He whimpered loudly as the large item continued its way in.

“Relax. Let me find that place.” Vegeta chuckled, twisting the dildo in his hands.

Gohan shook, his eyes were wide as his mind filled with questions. “Place?”

Vegeta grinned, feeling less tension on the fake cock. He began to move it slowly, finding what he was looking for seconds later. “There it is.”

“Wha…oh… what’s, yes,” Gohan moaned into the sheets. He still had way too many questions. “I…oh.” The dildo was hitting something inside of him in a way he had never felt before. “Ve…Vegeta.” He didn’t know why, but he was pushing back on the member, allowing more if it to enter him. Was this a saiyan thing? The dildo kept hitting that glorious spot. “Oh…more.”

“More?” Vegeta grinned, moving the toy faster, he could see the boy succumbing to his needs. “That’s it, you like being fucked.” He pushed it all the way in, chuckling to himself. It wouldn’t be enough for Gohan. The boy wanted more, and the plastic wasn’t going to cut it. Soon, the half-blood would beg for him to push inside. A dark idea came to him and the prince reveled in it.

Gohan closed his eyes, imagining things he had never thought of before. “Vegeta…oh…it’s so…Good,” he whimpered as he continued to push back on it. The only problem he was having was that it was so fake. What once felt huge, now felt small. His need to be filled was growing with each passing second. “Vegeta…please.”

The prince stopped moving the toy as he waited for the boy to answer. Gohan whined as he attempted to push back on the fake member. “Do you need something?” Vegeta smirked.

“I…I need… bigger,” Gohan panted as the prince jammed the toy back in. “Oh… it’s not… enough…oh.”

“What could be bigger around here?” The prince grinned. He would tease his prey a little while longer. It would make the return sweeter when he finally entered that virgin ass. While the toy had been in there, no other man had. It was time he got his reward for being patient. He still had to wait on the boy’s brother to grow up, so he could sink his cock into that ass as well.

Gohan’s eyes looked around in desperation as the dildo was pulled out of him. He stared around the room, looking for something else that could go inside of him. His eyes rested on the prince’s member. He groaned as he lowered himself in front of Vegeta and began to suck on him in earnest. He just needed to be taken. His ass was still twitching with need as he stared up into those dark eyes.

Vegeta’s hand came around, touching Gohan’s face. “I think you did find something that would work.” He grinned as he pulled himself away from that willing mouth and sat back on the bed. The prince stayed there with his head against the pillows. He motioned for the boy to come forward. Gohan stopped and attempted to suck on him, but the prince growled. “Straddle my hips.”

The half-blood came forward, doing what he was asked. Once he was seated, he could feel the prince’s member against his ass. “Oh…” He began to rub himself against the hard rod.

“That’s what you want, isn’t it?” Vegeta grinned, placing is hands on Gohan’s hips. He would let the boy do all of the work here. He was just going to enjoy the ride. “Don’t you want to sit on it?”

Gohan groaned as he kept rubbing himself against that large cock. It was twice the size of the dildo. “If I sit on it, it will…Oh.” The idea of something that deep inside of him was mind numbing. Vegeta grabbed a bottle from beneath a pillow and placed it on his chest. “What’s that?”

“It’s lube. Cover my cock in it. It will make it go in a lot easier. That’s what you want right? You want to ride it,” Vegeta stated as he watched Gohan cover his fingers in the lube. The wet hand stroked his length, covering it with lube. He watched the half-blood raise his hips. Gohan was calculating where to push down on. Finally, his ass found the head of Vegeta’s member and he impaled himself down on it. The prince hissed at the tightness.

Gohan moaned as he pressed himself down on it all of the way. “So… big.” The emptiness he felt from the dildo was gone as this wasn’t cold hard plastic. This was real, warm flesh. “Oh…” He rocked his hips, wanting to feel more of it inside.

Vegeta held those hips as they moved. “That’s it, get a feel for it… mmm,” he groaned as the boy kept moving. Gohan’s pleasure was rising with each passing second. The half saiyan’s rocking increased, changing up rhythms once Gohan realized he could push himself up and slam himself back down. Moaning filled the room as the half saiyan kept going. The prince listened to those moans, while digging his fingers into the boy’s hips. “Oh, fuck…that’s tight. You like cock, don’t you?”

“Yes… oh, Vegeta …so oh, so big.” Gohan kept going, it was like he couldn’t get enough.

“You like big, damn…” The prince began to move his hips, meeting Gohan’s thrusts.

Gohan felt the extra friction and moaned with need. “Yes, oh harder.” He felt that hand slap his ass. No longer was he questioning things. “Oh, more.”

“More, if you want that, say it.” Vegeta was already thrusting in hard, but there was still one thing he wanted to hear from the boy. He forced it out of his father, now it was time for Gohan to admit it. “Who am I?”

“Vegeta…oh, don’t stop.” He was being teased as the prince slowed on him. “I need, Vegeta.” He nearly cried as the prince stopped moving, forcing him to rock himself urgently. “What…What do I…?”

Vegeta chuckled. “What is my title? Surely, you remember that.” The prince grinned eagerly.

Gohan moaned in desperation as those thrusts returned. “Prince…OH.” He was given an extra sharp thrust for that. “Prince…oh, yes…oh…yes.” He caved, praising the royal as he was taken. “My, my prince… oh, so… Yes… yes… Vegeta”

“See…oh, that wasn’t so hard now, was it…mmm?” He held onto the boy as they slammed against each other. “Oh, fuck. You needed this… you needed me.”

“Oh, my prince,” Gohan moaned. “Yes…”

“You’ll come back,” Vegeta groaned, he could feel things beginning to tighten up. The prince reached up, stroking Gohan swiftly.

“Yes…Yes…My…Vegeta! Prince!” The half saiyan lost himself, losing his seed all over the prince’s chest. He whimpered as Vegeta groaned, forcing the prince to shoot into his ass. “Vegeta, it’s so…”

The prince kept moving, he wanted to coat everything. “You like being finished in?”

“Oh, it’s so… warm.” Gohan leaned down, leaving Vegeta inside him as they kissed. Their lips were frantic as their hips finally slowed. Purring erupted between them. Gohan didn’t want to move, but was forced to when the prince grabbed his hips and pulled himself out. “Wha?” He could feel that warmth dripping out of him. The half saiyan felt dizzy as he fell against the bed, he was so tired. It was like he could barely move.

Vegeta grinned down at him. “Come back next week and I can show you more.”

“So…,” Gohan yawned, “male saiyans have a pleasure point in their ass?” His eyes fell and he snored, leaving the prince standing there.

The prince grinned. “Who said anything about it being saiyan men only?” He chuckled. “Even Nameks like it there, just ask that green guy.” Vegeta thought about that time. He never thought he would ever fuck a Namekian, but the timing just worked out. He did need someone to train against after all.

To Be Continued…


	4. Piccolo

Vegeta grumbled to himself. He was bored. Since Kakarot had died, there was no one to spar with… at least no one worth sparing with. The saiyan prince ended up leaving the gravity room in search of a challenge by heading to middle of nowhere. He ended up inside one of the massive canyons, where his first battle with Kakarot took place. Vegeta sighed, there had to be some way to push away these dumb thoughts of his.

“I didn’t expect to see you out here.” The prince jumped when he saw the namekian. Piccolo was glaring at him with mistrust. Sure, Vegeta knew he deserved that, but would never admit it.

“I expected a slug like you to stay close to some water.” The prince growled as he walked away. He felt angrier as he was followed. “Just what do you think you’re doing?”

“I’m trying to see what you’ve got planned.” Piccolo kept his arms crossed. “Its been 5 years since Goku died. You’re looking for a fight.”

Vegeta rolled his eyes. “I see that my training must be too difficult for a dimwit like you to understand.” He watched the Namek walk forward. It seemed that he wasn’t going to get any time to himself. “Do you have to follow me? I didn’t ask for your company.”

Piccolo sighed. “If you want a spar, I can give you one.”

The saiyan laughed. “Like you could even be close to my level. A slug like you has no chance against a proud saiyan warrior like me.” A blast was fired at his face, but Vegeta blocked it. The prince smirked. It would do him some good to push one of these ingrates around.

The namekian glared at Vegeta. “You’re not the only one that’s been training.”

The prince’s smirk never left his face. “Let me guess, you’ve been lonely. Kakarot’s brat hasn’t been out here to see you.” He could see that he struck a nerve. “It’s obvious to me, you like that boy.” Piccolo attempted to punch him, but the prince caught his hand. “It’s odd. I thought your kind were asexual. For you to have any kind of attraction seems odd.”

Piccolo snapped. “You know nothing of my kind.”

“All I know is that you’re all male, does that mean that you have a dick?” This conversation was going in a place that the prince didn’t expect. He was curious now. The Namek turned red, telling him that Piccolo did in fact have a cock. “So, do Nameks fuck each other?”

“How should I know? I grew up here.” Piccolo snapped. “I haven’t even tried anything with it.” His eyes stared down at the shorter man. Something had changed in Vegeta’s eyes. He was wary. Where there was once hate…was now intrigue. The prince walked closer, confusing the namekian. The green man was about to ask, when the prince grabbed the front of his outfit and pulled him into a kiss. Piccolo’s eyes were wide. He didn’t understand what was going on. Millions of questions were going through his head as the prince’s lips caressed his own.

Vegeta knew this wasn’t going to be enough. Now that he had a chance to fuck the namekian, he was going to take it…he was going to take all of it. The prince needed to get those lips moving against his own, so he began to nibble on the namek’s lower lip. Meanwhile, his hands dragged down the body in front of him. It wasn’t that bad. He had worked with less. The prince grabbed Piccolo’s sash, pulling it open and giving him access to the namekian’s pants. He heard a sound come from the namek and grinned. He still hadn’t been kissed back, but the prince knew he was getting close. Vegeta slipped his hand up Piccolo’s body, touching more of the green skin that he was exposing. When he found a nipple, he pinched it, earning him a cry from the namek. It seemed that his place was sensitive. Using this to his advantage, the prince toyed with the nipple. This forced Piccolo’s mouth open, allowing the prince’s tongue to plunder into it’s depths. The namek seemed timid, until Vegeta began to brush his tongue against the namekians. Finally, the prince broke through, getting Piccolo to submit to his wishes. Each movement of their tongues, had the namek growing more aroused. The prince finally all of the namek’s clothes off, save his pants. Now that he had more access, he could create more pleasure.

Piccolo felt odd as the prince’s lips came free from his own. That velvet tongue had begun to trail down his neck towards his chest. The namek felt dizzy as he watched Vegeta find his nipples. A cry left his lips as he was sampled. That perfect tongue was twisting around the sensitive nubs. “Oh…I don’t…oh, I don’t understand.” Only one question remained, why was Vegeta doing this? He wouldn’t get an answer though. Instead the prince bit down, causing pleasure to shoot up his spine. The namek could feel his member growing. It rarely did this…Did this mean that his kind could have sex? Meanwhile, Vegeta’s hands had found his ass, massaging it fiercely. Something seemed to snap inside of Piccolo as a tingling feeling began to spread through him. He imagined getting penetrated. Why was the idea appealing?

The prince could see that his seduction had worked. But he was far from done. This was a virgin body. Toying with the nipples wouldn’t open up the hole he wanted. Vegeta stopped his touching, earning him a groan of disappointment. He grabbed the Namek’s hand, pushing him against a tree as he fell to his knees. Sucking would give his hands access. Pulling at the namekian’s pants, turned out to be very fruitful. The prince could see the hardened flesh and smirked. He had never seen a green cock before. “Well, well, well, it looks like you want me.” The prince didn’t give Piccolo a chance to answer before leaning down and placing the entire thing in his mouth. It wasn’t the largest cock he had swallowed. Hell, the humans were bigger than this. But then again, this wasn’t how Namek’s reproduced. The prince sucked down, earning him some needy cries. The prince slowly, dragged his fingers up to the ass that was waiting for him, only to find it wet. Vegeta wondered why that was, then remembered that namekians were asexual. Their ass had to be a lot like a vagina then. He grinned. He had nothing to worry about then. Slowly, The prince began to push his fingers in, earning him more sounds from above. Vegeta kept sucking, while using his tongue to tease the end of the namek’s shaft.

Piccolo whimpered. He couldn’t figure out what felt better. The prince’s fingers or tongue. “Oh…oh, fuck.” He felt his cock clench up a bit, sending something down the prince’s throat. It wasn’t seed though. Vegeta pulled off, his teeth were stained green. The prince grinned though.

“It appears that you make your own lube then. That’s interesting.” Vegeta could tell by the taste that this was almost like a woman’s heat. He stood, removing his fingers from the namek’s ass. Piccolo watched him strip, only to eye the monster that Vegeta was packing. The prince kept his eyes on the namek, even noting that Piccolo was licking his lips. He grinned. “Did you want to try your hand at sucking?”

Piccolo fell to his knees. His eyes stared up at the prince as he leaned forward, sucking the tip. The namek had to be careful though. His fangs had to stay away from the large member. He listened, earning at least one groan from above.

“Mmm, that’s it…you’ve already…fuck…figured out that those fangs…mmm, are a problem.” The saiyan grabbed Piccolo’s head, forcing more of his cock into the namek’s mouth. He even went as far as holding the namek in place while he fucked his mouth. “Damn…you’re tongues good… I may not last long enough to take…oh, your ass.”

Piccolo pulled off at that, giving the saiyan a lost look. Vegeta grinned internally, that worked just they way he thought it would. “You want to put that in me?”

Vegeta chuckled, pulling back as he forced the namek to stand. He pushed Piccolo against the tree, forcing him down low enough so that his ass would be lined up with his member. The saiyan began to rub himself between those needy cheeks. It appeared that he was going to get what he wanted. The prince grabbed the namek’s hips before slowly pushing inside. Vegeta had to close his eyes. It was tight, but at the same time, the wetness increased. It didn’t take long for him to move his hips. “Ah, yeah…that’s it.”

“Oh…Oh, yeah.” Piccolo had closed his eyes as he was taken. His body had never felt this good before. Each thrust of the prince’s hips was bliss. Something inside of him was being brushed, adding to his pleasure. “More…Vegeta.”

The prince groaned, never did he think he would see the namek being so needy. It was quite the turn on. “I’m the first one in here…oh, fuck that’s good.”

“Yes…right…oh right there.” Piccolo’s fingers were dinging into the tree as he was pounded into. Vegeta wasn’t stopping, instead the prince’s speed grew as he hit that place over and over again. “Oh…take me…”

Vegeta grinned. “Just look…mmm, at that pride…its…fuck, in shambles.” He expected a quick remark, but only received a moan. “Oh, yeah… I… I think you wanted to be fucked.”

“I…no…I…oh, yes…faster…OH.” Piccolo whimpered. Why was he so needy? Why did it have to be Vegeta? But dammit, he didn’t want any of it to stop. “Yes…fast…oh.”

Vegeta was slamming into that spot. He couldn’t go all the way in with his cock. The narrow opening wasn’t as cavernous as a human or saiyan ass. He groaned. “You haven’t…tasted, saiyan…ah, have you?”

“Taste…Oh…OH…VEGETA…AH, ah, OH!” The namek moaned, falling over the edge and loosing himself against the tree. The prince was still moving, only to lose himself inside. Piccolo felt the warmth, fill him. He was confused, as his body tingled. The namek collapsed on the ground, looking back at the prince. Vegeta was grinning at him, showing off all of the whiteness that was dripping from his member. Piccolo leaned forward, licking it off to the prince’s surprise.

Vegeta smirked. When was the last time he did it outside? Oh, that’s right…it was the triclops. He had to admit, he had never met a person that liked it up the ass more than Tien did.

To Be Continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did take some liberties with Piccolo's body since Namekians are asexual, if you don't think they are, King Piccolo showed us that they are and every Namek we have ever seen in the series appears as male. That being said, Toriyama has stated that Piccolo does have a dick, so I thought to take some creative license and make his ass like a vagina. Anyway, onto Tien


	5. Tien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, this chapter contains fisting. Thank you to the person who noticed that I put up the wrong chapter

Vegeta grumbled to himself. Kakarot was using the Time Chamber now with his brat. Trunks had run off to talk with the namek, leaving him alone with the tri clops. This human irritated him more than any other. Sure, the beta male was weak, but this buffoon seriously thought he could stand with them. What a joke.

Tien stared back at the prince with a grimace. He hated this guy. Vegeta’s arrogance was beyond annoying. He still didn’t understand how many of his friends has accepted this monster. Just how did Goku and Krillin trust someone like this? He expected Yamcha to be just as, if not more hateful to the prince for stealing Bulma, but there was none of that. It just didn’t make any sense. “You know, you’re not going to beat Cell. Goku will do it.” He didn’t care if the saiyan was stronger than him. Pissing off Vegeta always was entertaining.

“I see that you went directly to Kakarot over yourself. At least you finally realize just how pitiful your race is.” Vegeta chuckled, a nerve had been struck. Tien ran at him attempting to pin him against a wall, but the prince turned the tables. “You can’t stand against me. Weaklings like you and that ex of Bulma’s should really know their place.”

“You’re a vile creature that’s devoid of emotions. Even if my friends see some good in you, doesn’t mean that I trust you.” Tien said as he struggled. The prince was smirking at how easy it was to hold the human back. “Let go of me.”

“I have emotions, but they aren’t as foible as the ones you hold. Unlike you, I understand passion.” The prince grinned as the bald man looked down at him in confusion. “Is this really true? None of you thought to experiment? This really has been a treat for me.” Slowly, he dragged his fingers down the tri clops’s arms. He would keep it sensual for now.

“What are you doing?” Tien asked. He felt nothing but confusion. None of what the prince was talking about made sense. “Stop that.” He said as the hands went from his arms, to his chest and downward. “What is your plannn?” His voice dragged when Vegeta found the place between his legs. “I…That’s, no.” Tien snapped. “I’m not gay and if I was, I wouldn’t be doing it with the likes of you.”

Vegeta removed his hand with a scowl. No one denied him. He would have to find the tri clops’s weakness. Every human had had a weakness that allowed him access. He just had to find it on Tien. “Who said anything about being gay? Pleasure is a natural thing. It even helps you work out some disputes with others.” A little digging wouldn’t hurt.

Tien’s eyes went wide. “That’s how you did it! You been fucked by all of them! You’re no prince, you’re a whore.” The bald man snapped only to be pushed face first into the stone floor of the lookout. Fear filled him as Vegeta pinned him down. “Get off!”

“Lower your voice. You’ll be heard.” Vegeta whispered. That had worked well on the shorter man when he was stalking him.

“That’s the point.” Tien snapped. Vegeta’s hand was going lower on his back, grasping his ass. “I told you n…” His ass was being rubbed quite nicely. A sigh came from his lips. “Vegeta, you need to let me…mmm.” Said hand had moved into his pants. A finger was circling his hole. Why was he tensing up like this? Where was this heavenly feeling coming from?

The prince chuckled. “So, this is it. You’re weakness.” Vegeta began to slowly push his index finger inside. A soft whine came from below him. “Interesting, to think that your sensitive place would be here. That’s perfect.”

“I…don’t…oh.” The single finger curled inside of him, touching a place that the Tien never considered before. The tri clops was still trying to fight it, but damnit, that place just… “Oh…mmm.”

Vegeta smirked. “It’s so tight, but I think you can take more.” He shifted his hand, adding a second finger. “That’s it…take it.”

Tien’s head flew back. His eyes were wide as the second finger penetrated him. His voice grew higher in pitch as his body loosened. “Oh…oh, yes.” Those fingers kept curling inside of him in just the right way. “Mmm, oh please.” He was moaning now. The prince was nibbling on his ear while fingering the bald man. “Oh…so…so good.” Tien’s eyes closed, only for him to whimper as Vegeta added two more fingers at the same time. “Ah!” He gasped while his ass was scissored open by the large fingers inside of him. “Mmm…oh.” Tien had to bite his lip. There were still others here on the lookout. They could be caught.

Vegeta purred as he began to whisper into the tricolp’s ear. “It’s still not enough for you, is it?” He thrust his hips against Tien’s backside. “You’ll have to give me something before I sink this inside.”

Tien only moaned. The large cock that was thrusting up against him was only adding to his pleasure. Another push came from those hands and Tien let out a loud moan. He never played with his ass before, now he had someone’s entire hand inside of him. The triclops moaned, only for his mouth to be covered up. He wasn’t a kinky man…was he?

The prince grinned. He had never fisted someone before. There never was a time when it was needed. He chuckled as he forced the triclops to kiss him. Tien’s lips were clumsy. Making Vegeta ponder if this man had even touched a woman. He purred as pulled back though, relaxing his hand as he pulled it out. There was a whimper of loss from the man below him. “See, you enjoy my passions after all.” The prince pulled off his armor, followed by the pants portion of his jumpsuit. “Just look at how big I’ve gotten. I bet if you slicked it up, I could find a place to put it.”

Tien didn’t even think. He was descending on the prince’s cock. Sucking the tip in without putting up a fight. It was as if he was under some kind of spell. There was a grunt above him as the prince’s hand landed on the back of his bald head. Eye remained locked as the bald man focused on the organ in his mouth and just how much he wanted it in his ass. Tien’s eyes eventually closed as he took all of the prince’s hard length into his mouth. Sure, it wasn’t as addicting as Vegeta’s fingers were…but then again, it wasn’t in his ass yet.

“Mmm, that’s it. Watch your teeth…oh, fuck.” Vegeta kept his voice down. He could hear both namek’s and that strange being known as Mr. Popo drawing near. They would have to be quiet or be found. The prince was surprised at how much Tien wanted it. Maybe the triclops was in the closet or something. That would explain a lot. “Let me…mmm, guess.” He began. “The beta male…you…ah, wish to fuck him…” The sucking changed. “No, you want him to…do it.” The prince smirked. This was interesting. Considering what he knew about those two, that would be a fun threesome for him to remember in the future. Salvia hit the stone floor as Vegeta grabbed the bald man’s head and pulled it off. His thumb landed on Tien’s bottom lip. “You want me to fuck you?”

Tien moaned. He fell back on the floor. In a rush, he removed his pants, exposing himself. The bald man had forgotten about his cock in all of this. It was straining itself as Vegeta lowered himself. Tien opened his legs, only to be pushed onto his side. “Wha?”

“This way is better.” Vegeta said, laying behind the human. He grabbed Tien’s hips, pulling them up against his slicked up member. The prince took his time, rubbing himself against the hole that he had already stretched out. “Shh, they will hear you. Do you want your new god to see you like this?”

Tien bit his lip, only to be entered a second later. “Ah…” He gasped as his pleasure from earlier returned. His voice moaned softly as the prince started out slow. “oh…there.” He whispered as the prince sped up.

Vegeta snaked his hand around, grabbing the human’s cock. “To…mmm, to think I grabbed this earlier and you, fuck…resisted.” The prince stroked the member in his hand as he began to slam himself inside. “oh, yeah.”

“Mmm, yes…oh.” Tien’s senses felt on fire. He was getting it from all directions. Vegeta was also nibbling on his shoulder. The focus on his ass was amazing. “Deep…oh, more.” He whimpered as his cock was forgotten. Those skilled fingers instead, grabbed is balls, before finding his opening. “Oh…OH!” He almost shouted as Vegeta placed his thumb inside while he kept thrusting.

The prince chuckled. “You’re like…an…animal…oh, fuck.” The prince kept going, adding more every couple of seconds. “It’s like you need two cocks.” Vegeta wished he still had his tail. He thrust deep inside. “I’ll remember…damn, that.”

“Oh, deep…yes…more…more…Vegeta…” Tien felt tears fall from his eyes. It all felt so good. He couldn’t control his voice anymore. He could only cover his mouth, making muffled sounds as he neared the end. Tien bit his hands, drawing blood as he came. His cock shot out seed all over the stone floor. The pleasure from behind continued. Tien uncovered his mouth, looking back at the prince. “Deep, oh do it deep.”

“You want it inside?” Vegeta groaned. “Of course, you would.” He moved faster. “Oh…oh, yeah…yeah, Fuck.” The prince lost himself, his body stilled as he made sure to leave his seed as far as he could inside the triclops.

Tien moaned. His ass felt warm as he mewled. The bald man whimpered when Vegeta pulled out of him. The seed stayed inside for a while before seeping out. The tri clops turned, facing the saiyan prince. Vegeta smirked, before grabbing the human’s shirt. Their lips mingled for longer than Tien expected. The bald man felt very confused when Vegeta stopped though. He watched the prince get dressed again. “So…”

“Come by the gravity room if you want to do that again. As I said before, there’s more fun to be had.” The prince flew off. He needed to wash up a bit after that one. Vegeta landed back at Capsule Corp, taking a shower in the gravity room really quick, he stepped out, only to grin. “You know, this makes you look needy.”

Tien turned red. “Well, I…”

Vegeta opened a drawer and pulled out two toys. He tossed them to the human. “That dildo should fill you when I cannot. Also, that plug will train you to take more than just one cock. I expect you’ll do that.”

Tien was beet red. “And who is going to fuck me besides you? None of my friends are gay…” The triclops suddenly remembered how this started.

Vegeta crossed his arms. “I bet I can get those other two humans to agree to coming here.” He walked up closer to the bald man before whispering in his ear. “Imagine having three of them inside that ass of yours.” He chuckled as listened to Tien moan. The prince could already imagine how much fun that would be. The beta male would be so into all of it. He could remember just how focused Yamcha was on his knees. No one liked sucking more than the beta male did.


	6. Yamcha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I put up the wrong chapter for Tien, I decided to put up Yamcha's chapter early.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. He had just found out about the woman. How had he been so dumb as to knock up the heiress? The prince was sure that he was careful…he would have questioned it if it wasn’t for the fact that the timing made sense. That and he could sense what was growing in her womb. His seed had definitely hit its mark.

The prince needed to clear his mind. As soon as he discovered the news, he left to the gravity room to train. It was a distraction…everything was a distraction. Vegeta didn’t leave the gravity room until late that night. The last thing he wanted to see was that woman. But as he walked up to the house, someone was waiting for him. The beta male was glaring at him. The prince only smirked. “I’m surprised you’re still awake. I thought weaklings like you had a bed time.” Vegeta scoffed walking past the human.

Yamcha was seething. “You knocked up my girlfriend and that’s all you have to say!” He stormed after the saiyan, following him down the halls. Vegeta didn’t spare him a glance back. The human knew that he should probably leave, staring at the prince’s back wasn’t calming him down. All he felt was more rage.

“Don’t you have something better to do?” Vegeta snapped. He was in much need of a shower. His body was covered in sweat. He opened the door to his bathroom, only for the beta male to follow. The prince rolled his eyes, when turned back to face the human. Only this time, he felt a little intrigued. Yamcha looked like he wanted a fight, but in a place like this, the prince was starting to wonder if he could convince the weakling to take a way some of his own anger. Sex was what got him in this position, but sleeping with a man wouldn’t cause the same horrifying results. Slowly, the prince pulled off his tank top, he grinned. The human seemed confused. “If you don’t have anything better to do, I can think of something.”

Yamcha was puzzled. What was Vegeta even talking about? “Look, I’m only here cause you knocked up my girl. What are you going to do about it?” He snapped, only for his shirt to be grabbed. “Umm….” Their faces were very close and the human began to pray for his life as the prince stared back at him.

“When was the last time you showered, Weakling?” The prince chided. Not that he really cared about that. If he had things his way, they were about to get dirtier. Then again, the shower was open…when was the last time he used it for such things? It had been a while.

Yamcha found himself pondering that though. “Well…I don’t know. It’s been a few days.” He pulled back, thinking things over as he was dragged somewhere. The human wasn’t paying attention though, his thoughts were trying to figure out when he last showered. He trained off and on, there had been nights where he had drunk himself into a stupor. It wasn’t until he felt water spray on him that he jumped. “What the hell…” The human glared down at Vegeta, only to find the prince’s hair had fallen. A chill went down his spine. Those dark eyes were piercing his own. Why did he feel so lightheaded? The human’s white shirt was growing drenched. “I…I should get rid of this.” It was harder to take off his shirt with it being wet. Water was dripping down his abs as he tossed it over the shower wall. The prince reached forward, causing his body to tingle as those strong fingers glided over stomach. “What are you…?” Yamcha couldn’t finish any of his sentences. He was growing hard in his pants for some odd reason. Strange smells were echoing off of the walls, filling his nose and sending heat through him. This was odd. He had never felt this turned on by a man before…why did it have to be Vegeta of all people?

The prince purred, while this was a weakling, he had to admit that the body in front of him was lovely. Vegeta had seen his fair share of humans at this point. From his observations, beings like Kakarot’s friends were rare. His own cock twitched in his pants. The human’s hair had fallen a little as well, it was shorter than the prince’s though. Vegeta pulled his hand away, before undoing his shorts. His eyes never left the humans, as they fell to the floor, becoming drenched in the process.

Yamcha didn’t know why, but he let out a soft moan. His eyes wandered downward, finding the prince’s large member. It was hard as a rock and the human really wanted to touch it for some reason. Steam was starting to build around him when he felt Vegeta’s hands at his belt. “You won’t be needing these.” The prince said in a sensual way. Vegeta pulled the belt free, gaining another moan from his lips. Why did he want this? Yamcha didn’t understand why he felt so turned on. Was this how Vegeta seduced Bulma?... If that was the case, why was Vegeta even trying to seduce him?

“Why…ah…are you…? Are you attempting to?” Yamcha could barely get out a full sentence now. His body kept reacting to the prince’s touch.

The prince unbuttoned and unzipped the pants in front of him, letting them fall to the floor. He almost chuckled at the white briefs the beta male was wearing. He could already see his prize outlined against the fabric. “That depends,” Vegeta’s hands began to rub at the human’s waist, loosening his underwear down, “tell me, are you turned on?” The human’s undergarments hit the floor, exposing them to each other at last. The prince smirked. He could tell that Yamcha wanted him. This human would be his easiest lay yet…then again, Kakarot had been more than willing. “You’ve grown, you must want me.”

Yamcha gasped as a strong hand lowered itself, stroking him softly at first. “But…why, why are…oh fuck…” The human’s head few back as the speed increased. How did Vegeta know where he liked touched? Hell, why was he letting the sadistic prince touch him like this? He would have pulled away, but the friction was just too great.

Vegeta grinned, as precum leaked free from the member in his hand. “So, you like hand jobs, tell me, human. Have you tasted cock before?”

Yamcha’s eyes went wide. “Why would I…OH.” The saiyan had increased his grip, but not in a bad way. The human felt himself thrusting into the prince’s warm hand as caved to the pleasure he was receiving. His seed, ending up shooting out onto the floor, but Vegeta kept his hand moving. It wasn’t until Yamcha went weak in the knees and fell before the prince that Vegeta released him. The human panted, only to find the prince’s cock in his face. “Umm….” He felt overwhelmed. Vegeta had just gotten him off, it would be fair to return the favor…but he never asked for such a thing. Instead, the prince stared down at him, expecting him to do the deed presented to him. Yamcha took a deep breath. Vegeta said something about sucking…could he really do it? Could he go down on this man? The human leaned forward, while trying to remain calm. The length in his face was twitching slightly. He reached up, feeling the large member against his fingers. Just how hard was Vegeta? The human sighed as he stared at the tip. His eyes went back and forth between the cock and the prince’s face. Vegeta was smirking down at him, it was as if the prince was egging him on. Yamcha glared upward before running his tongue against the tip. He would show this arrogant bastard. The prince showed no change as the human began to twist his tongue against the head. Yamcha started to stroke the base of the prince’s cock while, toying the head with his tongue. Slowly, Yamcha felt his eyes fall as he fell into some kind of trace. His lip opened slightly, allowing the head into his mouth. He twisted his tongue against hit, catching more of the prince’s flavor with his tongue. The taste sent a chill up his spine. Heat fueled him as he moaned. His lips opened more, taking in even more of the prince’s hardness. Yamcha moaned as he grew harder. Precum was dribbling against his tongue, igniting his senses with ease. The human lost track of when he began to bob his head. He felt so accomplished when the member hit the back of his throat.

Vegeta grinned before groaning. “Suck…oh, fuck, suck it.” He purred, grabbing the human’s hair and forcing them to look at each other. “You love my cock, admit it.”

Yamcha only moaned. How could a cock taste so good? It was as if his body could cum just from tasting Vegeta alone. He popped off, but only for a second as saliva fell from his lips. “Can you…I want…”

The prince touched the human’s cheek. “You want my taste?” Vegeta said, sensually. Those eyes stared up at him with longing. “Take your fill, taste as much as you want.”

Yamcha whimpered as he returned to the hardness in front of him. He licked his lips before latching back onto the prince’s hard cock. Once more, the precum greeted him, signaling his brain to cave to its desires. The human bobbed his head, sucking down hard as he hoped to taste Vegeta on his tongue. The prince’s hips began to move, driving him mad. The saiyan was at the back of his throat. A growl filled the shower as a warm fluid filled his mouth. A salty but sweet taste filled his mouth, euphoria filled him. He moaned, closing his eyes as licking the prince clean. He couldn’t get enough. Even after Vegeta was clean, he wanted more. The prince had to pull himself free from the human’s lips.

Vegeta was limp, but that wouldn’t last for long. He could see it in the human’s eyes. “You want more, right?”

“Yes…” Yamcha almost purred. He was too horny right now. This had to be a dream. The human was forced to his feet, only to be turned to face the shower wall. Vegeta grabbed a bottle that was sitting on a ledge and before Yamcha could ask what the prince was doing, he felt something cold against his ass. “Wha…oh...” A moan fell from his lips as he was penetrated by the prince’s fingers. Almost instantly, he pushed back on them. He was just too turned on right now to say no to anything. If he could taste the prince’s cock once more, he wouldn’t complain.

“Hmm, have you ever done this before?” Vegeta asked, feeling his own cock beginning to rise. “You’re very…tight.” The prince already knew his answer. It appeared that none of Kakarot’s friends had experienced anal before. He smirked. First Kakarot and the midget, and now the beta male. Excitement filled him as he began to rub his member against the human’s ass. “Tell me, you want this, don’t you?”

The human moaned. “Oh…yes…I…I want it.” Yamcha was practically drooling against the wall. All he could think about was tasting that lovely cock. “I want you…” The fingers curled, causing his voice to go higher. But just as he was feeling it, Vegeta removed his fingers. He was turned to face the prince and Vegeta grinned at him. Yamcha felt his hips being lifted and immediately wrapped his legs around the prince’s powerful waist. He moaned, feeling Vegeta’s cock against his ass. “Oh…” He rubbed himself against the prince’s cock, only to be distracted by Vegeta’s lips a few seconds later. Tongues battled, as the prince thrust forward. Yamcha gasped. “It’s…so…mmm.” Vegeta’s hips moved slowly at first, deciding the rhythm between them. “OH…Oh yes.” Yamcha’s head flew back against the shower wall. His own hips were moving to match Vegeta’s.

“That’s it…take it…fuck, take it.” Vegeta purred as he picked up the pace. “Ah, yeah, mmm.” He was all the way in now. The human was clinging to him with need. “You wanted this…the moment you…fuck, met me.”

“Deep…oh, oh, yes…yes…Vegeta…oh.” Yamcha knew he was being loud, but his body was on fire. It was as if Vegeta knew everything about him. Every place he liked touched was being exposed. “So…harder…OH…AH.”

Vegeta groaned. “I…Oh, I knew it…mmm.” He could see the human’s cock was straining against him. “Let me…take care of that.”

“Ah!” Yamcha almost came from the touch, but barely held back. He was being slammed into now. The touch on his member made him shiver with lust. “Deep…Vegeta…Oh…Oh, YES!” The human couldn’t hold back anymore. He shot out against the prince’s chest, painting it white, only for the spray to wash it away. The prince kept thrusting inside of him, but snarled a few moments later. Warmth filled the human’s body as he knew exactly what had happened. “You…You came?”

Vegeta purred, rubbing his forehead against the human’s. “Next time, I’ll pull out, so you can taste it.” He felt the ass around him tense up. The saiyan chuckled. “You do like my taste.”

“What about Bulma?” Yamcha asked, turning red.

“I bet the woman would like to watch. She expressed interest after I brought up Kakarot.” Vegeta watched Yamcha’s face as it filled with shock. “Now you look like the midget. I guess he’s the only one that would get turned on by being discovered.” The prince pulled the human into a kiss. It seemed that the beta male was down for this now. “How about we start round 2?” He dragged the human into the bedroom and onto his bed. Yamcha turned around instantly, sucking on him hard. The prince grinned. Human’s were easy. Even Krillin didn’t stand a chance against him. Just like now, that was a sweet memory.

To Be Continued…


	7. Krillin

Krillin couldn’t believe this. Here he was, having to trust Vegeta with their lives. The short man shook his head. He didn’t like this. Gohan was off with Dende, leaving them alone. Krillin still didn’t trust Vegeta after what had happened on Earth.

Vegeta looked over at the shorter man. He grinned. The midget still didn’t know the price of his services. Sure, he didn’t want Frieza to get the dragonballs, but it didn’t hurt to have more of an incentive. He chuckled, getting the midget’s attention. “We haven’t discussed payment yet.”

“Payment?” Krillin felt confused. “You’re asking the wrong person if you want me to pay you. I’m broke.” The shorter man could tell from the look in the prince’s eye that Vegeta wasn’t talking about money. “Just what do you want?” Suddenly, he felt afraid of what Vegeta would ask for.

The prince smirked. “You already seem to know what I want. You don’t have that far to fall either.” He grinned as the midget lowered himself in front of him. “Yes, that’s it.” Vegeta began to wonder if this guy would go as far as Kakarot did. The third class had been so needy when he had taken him. The prince’s armor was already off, allowing him to pull down his jumpsuit pants. Krillin’s eyes went wide with understanding. “I see that you’re dense. Did you think that a simple bow would suffice?” The prince grabbed his own member and stroked it. “Pleasure me and I’ll aid you and that brat.”

“You want to sleep with me?” Krillin felt so confused by the concept. “Guys can’t…”

“Of course they can. You’re just too… sheltered. Pleasure doesn’t pick a gender,” the prince stated. “Now hurry up, someone might see us.”

Krillin looked at the large rod in his face. Was he really going to be able to do this? And what if someone did come? It would be so embarrassing. The shorter man felt scared as he thought of getting Vegeta off quickly so that he could get out of this mess. The bald man reached up, grabbing the prince’s cock. Vegeta grinned at him as he began to stroke the hard rod. Seriously, why was it this hard? It was almost as if he was rubbing steel. The short man stared up at the prince, hoping that what he was doing was enough. Vegeta placed his hand at the back of the shorter man’s head. “What now?”

Vegeta grinned. “Take in this experience. You’ll have to taste me to get my help.” He could see precum glistening out of him already. “It wants you to try it. Why not give it a go?” The prince smirked as he heard some voices outside of the cave they were in. “Just remember to be quiet. The enemy will find us.”

Krillin felt a strange rush in his stomach as he leaned forward. Slowly, his tongue crept against the large cock. The precum pressed against his lips, causing him to lick them out of habit. The prince’s flavor touched his tastebuds; it was a strange mix of salty and sweet. He stared back up as he began to open his mouth. Slowly, the cock pushed inside. Krillin had to keep himself from gagging, the size of it was just too big for his mouth. The prince repeatedly had to warn him about the use of his teeth.

“My, my, you’re bad at this. Even if this is your first time sucking cock, that’s no excuse.” He watched the midget glare up at him. “Now, don’t bite me. If you do, you’ll die. Remember, the real enemy is close.” There was a bit of a change from the shorter man at his words. Krillin went from being bad to acting as if he were aroused. The smaller man began to deepthroat him like it wasn’t a problem. Vegeta smirked. It appeared that Kakarot’s friend liked the idea of being found. “So, you want someone to watch you get fucked. Does getting found…mmm, excite you?” The prince moved his hips. “That’s it, suck it.”

Krillin’s eyes shut as the idea of someone watching him suck off Vegeta came to mind. His head bobbed quickly as his own member grew in his pants. He heard voices outside and moaned, sending vibrations up the rod in his mouth. The prince’s smirk grew as he began to fondle Vegeta’s balls. Krillin could hear curse words from the warrior’s lips as he sucked down harder.

“Seems like I found what you really want,” the prince said, pulling Krillin free from him. He could see that his conquest wanted to get back to sucking on him. “Don’t you know, this was only part of your payment.” He could see some confusion in the smaller man’s eyes. “Get on your knees with your back to me,” the prince ordered. He smirked as Krillin did just that. Vegeta pulled down the gi pants in front of him, exposing the human’s ass. He chuckled as he sucked his fingers for a few seconds before lowering them to the midget’s ass. There was a soft gasp as he circled the hole. He was waiting for Krillin to beg. “Relax now, someone could come in at any moment.”

Krillin thrust forward on instinct at those words. “Would…would they, ah, Vegeta?” The human felt a finger press inside of him. It curled against a place that he didn’t know existed. “Oh…ah!” His head flew back as the prince fingered him.

Vegeta grinned. “You’re a loud one. I thought we needed to be quiet…” He moved his fingers faster, causing the human to whine with need. “It’s like you want my cock inside of you now. Should that woman watch us?”

“Oh…oh yes…” Krillin moaned, pushing back on those fingers. “I…OH.” There were three fingers in him now, moving at a speed he could barely fathom. His body felt weak as Vegeta pulled out of him. “Why…oh…” The hand that had been on him found his member and was stroking it. “mmm.”

Vegeta grinned as he sat down. His legs opened around the backside of the human. Removing his hand from the midget’s cock, the prince spit into his hand, rubbing it all over himself before grabbing Krillin’s hips and lowering them. He impaled the human’s ass, causing Krillin to cry out in a mixture of pleasure and pain. “Relax…” He kept his hips moving slow, letting the human get used to the sensation. “There you go…that’s it.”

Krillin moaned, Vegeta made sure that the human was facing the door of the cave. If anyone came in…he would see them first. “Oh…ah…” It didn’t take long for the prince to build up a rhythm. “Oh, there.” He was losing himself to the pleasure already. Vegeta’s cock was hitting something inside of him, causing Krillin to see sparks.

The prince groaned, “Fuck, you’re tight…ah” He thrust in faster as he realized someone was coming in. Not an enemy, but a bystander. A random namekian who was passing through and heard the commotion. Vegeta grinned when the human saw him. “See, someone came to watch you.”

Krillin drooled as he began to move his hips on his own. Now he was riding the prince desperately. He was moaning loudly, causing his words to echo off of the cave. The person watching him just stood there. “Oh… Vegeta… deeper…” The prince’s hands came around him, stroking him as he rode. “Yes…oh, watch…watch me…oh.”

“For a human, you’re really into, fuck, kinky things.” Vegeta grinned, as he stilled his hips. There was no reason for him to move anymore. Krillin was doing all of the work.

“Oh…oh, it’s so hard Ah!” There was a smack on his ass. “Oh, yes… more.” He could feel Vegeta licking at his neck. The namekian kept staring at him with wide eyes. “Oh…oH, Vegeta…Vegeta…I…I’m OH!” Everything shot out of him, squirting across the ground in front of him. “Oh…can… can you see it?” He moaned as a snarl echoed in his ear. His ass felt warm as something twitched inside of him. Vegeta purred into his ear while milking the midget’s cock with his hands. Krillin felt dizzy as his face turned to the prince. The two shared a messy kiss. Vegeta brought up his hand, which was covered in the human’s seed. The saiyan motioned to their visitor, causing Krillin to lick it off. The namekian backed away, running off before he could witness any other strange mating rituals.

The prince grinned. “Now that’s what I call a payment.” He pulled out of the human, finding Krillin looking confused. “I’ll gladly help you if you promise to come back for more. I could go for another…transaction.”

Krillin glared at him, while feeling some pain in his lower back. “You really are a pig.”

“I prefer ape.” Vegeta chuckled. “Besides, if you do show up, I bet I could get Kakarot to watch.” He glanced down at the human. “He probably would want to get in on it as well.”

“Don’t talk that way about my best friend!” Krillin snapped. “You don’t know anything about him!”

Vegeta grinned darkly. “That’s where I would disagree with you. He’s more than willing. That marriage of his has him sexually starved. Let’s just say, I rocked his world before you and the brat came back. You think you’re sensitive, you’re nothing compared to him.” The prince purred. He could still remember the taste of the third class on his tongue, the memory was resurfacing, oh how he wanted to sink into that tight ass once more.

To Be Continued…


	8. Goku

Vegeta glared as the brat and the midget ran off, leaving him with the traitor known as Kakarot. The prince stared at his nemesis. It annoyed him that a saiyan could fall this far. He glared at Kakarot, his face was pleasant to look at, which made this more annoying. “Don’t even try, Kakarot. You can’t win against me.” The prince stated.

Goku’s eyes narrowed as he stared up at the prince. He planned a comeback, but his eyes were distracted by Vegeta’s tail. For some reason, his eyes were following the prince’s tail. Sure, he missed his own tail, but to keep staring at another man, especially an enemy was odd.

Vegeta caught the strange look the earth saiyan was giving him. Now this was interesting. He drew closer to Kakarot, getting a good look at the body presented to him. The closer he got, the more handsome Kakarot appeared. A grin formed on his lips as he purred, “You have an opportunity here, Kakarot.”

Goku felt confused. Why were parts of him rising? Vegeta’s eyes were alluring in a way. The earth saiyan shook his head, he was seeing things. The last year he had been away from his wife…not that she liked getting touched by him. He was lucky to get sex once a year. This this was strange. Vegeta was another man and a villain. There was no reason for him to be getting aroused in his presence.

The prince kept his eyes on the third class. He was growing intrigued. Before the only one he really fucked with was Raditz, but now that the long maned saiyan was dead, it wouldn’t hurt to enjoy the pleasure of Kakarot now, would it? Vegeta flicked his tail back and forth, taking pride in how the third class wouldn’t stop watching him. This was already a small victory. The prince pressed forward, allowing his desire to grow for the other saiyan. Smells would help him here, he could already smell the musk of the third class, it was lovely.

The earth saiyan let out a soft moan when the prince’s tail came up and began to touch his skin. It was like electricity was being charged under his skin. Soft velvet touched his check, sending heat down his spine directly to his growing length. A gasp left his lips as the prince’s hands found him, grabbing his hips and pulling them against each other. The soft tail was still teasing his skin. “mmm.” Goku ended up closing his eyes. His body had never felt this good before. Vegeta was smirking as he dragged his arms up the third class’s body. Small moans were starting to echo from the earth saiyan’s lips.

“You’re so sensitive.” The prince teased as he leaned in to suck on the corded neck of his prey. Kakarot let out a submissive gasp, clinging to him as he flicked his tongue against the third class’s skin. “It’s as if you’ve dreamed of getting touched like this.” The prince bit down, causing the third class to cry out. The sound echoed through the canyon around them. Vegeta purred, tasting blood on his lips. The third class’s eyes were lidded as he stared back at him. Kakarot wanted him badly. The prince found himself pulling at the sash that completed the warrior’s outfit. It came free with ease, giving the prince access to new territory. He grinned as he pulled down the earth saiyan’s face, allowing them to kiss. Primal urges grew as he pushed Kakarot against the wall of the open canyon. What was supposed to be a fight between them had broken out in a different way. The third class opened his lips, yielding to his advances. Tongues collided as passion filled the open air. Vegeta was sure that he had never felt something this intense before. “It’s a crime…you know nothing of our kind. Should I teach you?”

“OH…” Goku let out a moan. The prince’s tail had pushed against his straining member. Every inch of his skin felt as if it was on fire, Vegeta’s tongue licked his bottom lips, urging him to join in. “Teach…me?” He purred, feeling his pants fall to the ground. His gi shirt was also dispatched, leaving those skilled hands to toy with him as they wished. Goku didn’t understand. Why did Vegeta feel so good? As the prince’s lips dragged down his chest, lingering over the lines of his pecks and abs, Goku was at a loss. Earth’s hero found himself sniffing at the prince’s hair, taking in what felt like a forbidden scent. He was enthralled with the man who was touching him.

The prince purred once more. The salty sweat that gathered in the crevasses of the warrior’s abs was beyond delightful. He could feel the hard member against his tail. Underwear fell and finally he could see the stiff rod that awaited him. “You must be interested in your prince.” The prince felt Kakarot grab his shoulders as he fell to his knees. Vegeta reached forward, taking hold of the hard cock presented to him. “Just relax, let your feelings take over.” He whispered. The prince stroked the hard rod in front of him, licking the head of it with his tongue as he did so. Precum was already dripping from the tip as Kakarot panted. Vegeta groaned, sucking in the tip as he dragged his fingers against the hole he desired. He already knew he would be sinking himself deep inside this place. The third class’s head flew back against the rock. Lust seemed to have taken hold. As he pressed a finger inside, he found the place that would cause Kakarot to see stars. The prince curled his finger, pressing that place. The third class moaned. Vegeta stared straight up, finding the warrior in a state of bliss. Kakarot had grown loud with need. The prince raised his tail, caressing the third class’s face with it as he continued the slow torture he was inflicting.

Goku couldn’t control himself. His hips thrust forward as his ass tingled. The earth saiyan panted while his eyes locked with the prince’s. Never had he been in a situation like this. The tingle in his ass grew. He wanted more girth inside him. Goku whimpered as he found himself touching the tail that was rubbing the side of his face. The soft velvet and scent sent more of his blood south. The warrior had no idea how he was even standing right now. “Vegeta…oh…yes…yes…”

The prince grinned, slipping a second finger inside. “You want me to fuck you, don’t you, Kakarot?” There was a moan that sounded above him. “Lower yourself.” He demanded, feeling pleased as the third class obeyed his commands. The prince kept his fingers moving deep inside his prey. As Kakarot reached the ground, the third class’s hands dove around his neck, pulling the prince into an intense kiss. Lips and teeth fought as Vegeta added a third finger.

“Vegeta…you… you’re…Yes…there.” Goku’s body felt like it was on overdrive. He purred as the prince’s tail wrapped around his member. “Ve…oh, oh yes.”

The prince grinned. “I appear to be over dressed. I think you’re ready for it.” Kakarot was melting under him. This was going to be fantastic. Vegeta pulled back, removing his fingers, earning him a whimper of disappointment. The prince only grinned as he removed his armor, followed by pulling down his jumpsuit. His hard member hit the warm air and he couldn’t help but smirk as Kakarot’s eyes fell on it. “Just imagine it, Kakarot…this is about to be inside of you.”

The earth saiyan purred, only to be shifted around. There was the sound of someone spitting, which confused him, but Goku felt the large cock against his opening. Now he was on his hands and knees as he was mounted. The large cock pressed inside, making him gasp. There was a hiss in his ear as the prince allowed him to adjust to the feeling. Goku could feel the velvet tail around his cock, stroking him as the prince began to thrust. “Ah…yes…Vegeta…”

The prince smirked as he built up a rhythm. Kakarot was putty in his hands. As he thrust in faster, he could hear the third class mewling for more. “Mmm, it’s tight…very tight.” Vegeta could tell that he was the only one to enter this place. The prince could feel the heat surrounding him clamp down a bit. “That’s it, moan for me.”

“Oh…ah…yes.” Goku was whimpering as his arms went weak. His face hit the ground, but he didn’t feel any pain. All he could do was take everything and hope the Vegeta wouldn’t stop giving. “More…oh, yes…fuck me.” He whined, causing his words to echo through the canyons around them.

Vegeta groaned. “Fuck, you’re really into this…did your wife ever touch…mm, you?” The prince began to slam into the tightness. His tail was moving faster on the third class’s cock. He could hear his balls slapping against Kakarot’s ass. “Fuck, Kakarot.”

“Vegeta…oh, yes…ah…ah yes.” Goku moaned, his back arched as the large member went deeper. It felt like it was all the way in now. “Deep…oh, ah.” The earth saiyan heard a purr in his ear. “Vegeta…”

The prince bit into Kakarot’s shoulder. Each second of this grew more erotic. “You taste divine.” He pounded his hips, earning more beautiful sounds. “I think you can handle more of your prince.” He smirked against Kakarot’s back. The prince removed his cock from deep inside, only for the earth saiyan to attempt to push back on it. He chuckled. “Give it a second, Kakarot. I promise to return it.” Vegeta grabbed his tail, wrapping it around his member. This was bound to be intense. The prince closed his eyes as he thrust back inside the open hole. He had to still himself. The tight walls were already feeling great on his cock, but with his tail added, it was more intense. “Ohhh…mmm.” A purr fell from his lips as he opened his eyes.

Goku whimpered. Something bigger was now inside of him. He could feel the gentle rocking starting back up, but he was too incoherent to say anything. The velvet tail was adding texture inside him, while the hard rod continued its thrusting. Vegeta moaned in his ear, before licking it. Goku felt wave after wave of pure bliss. His back was arched, his head tilted back in ecstasy. “Mmm…oh…ah…” A snarl broke free from his lips as his balls tightened and he shot out against the ground. With each strong thrust of the prince’s hips, more of his seed was sent flying. He couldn’t remember the last time he had cum…never had it been like this.

Vegeta purred before roaring. His own seed painted the third class’s insides. He purred loudly as he milked himself dry. Kakarot didn’t seem to mind. Instead, the third class seemed to want it all in there. The prince ended up pulling out a few minutes later. He looked down at the collapsed saiyan warrior. He could sense those friends of the third class returning. “Come now, we still have a battle ahead of us.” The prince dressed, watching as Kakarot rose from the ground. The third class dressed quickly and got into position for a fight. Vegeta stared at Kakarot for a second. It was a strange, this third class reminded him of another. This was just as intense as his first time…with this man’s brother…with Raditz.

To Be Continued…


	9. Raditz

Vegeta looked over at Raditz. The two of them had been messing around a little bit during missions, but this was the first time that Nappa had left them alone for a few days. The two teenagers planned this out. Now was the time for them to have some real fun. They had already decided who would be on bottom. Raditz may have been taller, but he already knew that Vegeta wasn’t going to submit. From what the taller boy knew, it could feel good on the bottom. He gave his prince a grin as they made sure they were completely alone. The last thing either wanted was to be walked in on.

The prince knew this was part of their culture. Sex was supposed to be a spiritual thing, but he didn’t care in the slightest. Raditz was here and willing. Finding a mate was nowhere on his list of wants at the moment. This was going to be a first time with no strings attached, which was to his liking.

Raditz stripped down, exposing himself to Vegeta. It wasn’t something the prince hadn’t seen before. They shared the same shower on more than one occasion. He could already see Vegeta grinning at him. Sure, Raditz felt nervous, who wouldn’t in this situation? But he still wanted this to be special for both him and the prince.

Vegeta didn’t take any time in pushing Raditz back against the bed before falling to his knees. He had sucked before. He planned to taste his comrade before sinking inside for the first time. The prince began to lick up and down the growing member, causing the limp flesh to grow hard. He chuckled a bit at how willing Raditz was. Not that anyone would refuse him. Vegeta opened his mouth, sliding his tongue up and down the hard cock as it entered his mouth. He heard a whine. Raditz had to feel the back of his throat against the tip. He bobbed his head, getting more loud moans. Saliva dripped down between them as the prince sucked harder, part of him was imagining the taste that would coat his tongue. He loved the power he had over Raditz. Making his comrade cum was always fun. A few more slurps later and Vegeta was given his reward. Raditz let out a soft cry and his seed, which not only flooded the prince’s mouth, but was swallowed moments later. “Now, let’s get to it.”

Raditz held his hand up. “I want to suck you too.” He was red as the prince gave him an annoyed look. “It will make it slicker when you go in.” Raditz explained.

Vegeta nodded. That was an idea. There was nothing wrong with the taller of the two giving him some extra attention beforehand. The prince remained standing as Raditz fell between his legs.

The long maned saiyan remained on his knees as he slowly reached forward, taking hold of the already hardened flesh presented to him. He moaned as he leaned forward, tasting the long rod. He slurped as he ghosted his lips against it, above him, Vegeta gasped. Raditz brought his tongue to the tip, teasing the slit which was dripping with precum. He rubbed his lips against the hard flesh, listening to the sounds that his lover was making. Vegeta looked more than turned on as he worshiped the length in his face. Raditz opened his mouth, making sure to not catch any part of the prince’s member with his teeth. He sucked down, bobbing his head in just the right rhythm while moving his lips. Saliva was falling down around his lips, but he kept going.

“Oh…Raditz…oh, fuck.” Vegeta groaned, grabbing the long hair in front of him. “Suck…oh, suck it.” He was losing control while the third class sucked down harder. “Yes…oh, yes…Ah.” Raditz’s hands came up, massaging his ass. “Oh…squeeze…mmm.” The prince stared down as Raditz popped off of him. The taller saiyan gestured to the bed, causing Vegeta to stare at it. The prince watched Raditz stand before being pushed face first against the sheets. Vegeta groaned seconds later as someone buried their tongue between his ass cheeks. He moaned loudly. “Rad…oh…oh yes.” He mewled, as fingers dug inside. His body felt like it was on fire. “More…oh.”

Raditz felt himself grin as he dug around. It looked like he found something interesting. He purred, thrusting his fingers inside the prince’s ass. The tables had turned and it appeared that Vegeta was willing to bottom to him. The ass was opened up just for him as he moved up, lining his member up with the waiting ass. He purred, rubbing himself against the waiting hole while the prince caved to desire. Raditz couldn’t wait any longer and pressed inside. He saw white as pressure surrounded him. He knew to move slowly. They were so close that he could easily make love to Vegeta if he wanted.

The prince moaned. It hurt, but he could handle it. Raditz had started thrusting, finding something interesting. “Oh…there…right there.” He moaned. It felt so good. How could a third class find all of the special places on him? Vegeta felt Raditz move faster. “Yes…oh, yes…” His face curved up, finding the lips of the other saiyan. Lips and tongues greeted each other frantically as the cock inside of him dove deeper. Vegeta didn’t know what to do. All he could do was hold onto the sheets of the bed and take everything he was given. “Raditz…oh…yes…yes…”

Raditz kissed his prince’s neck. “Oh, Vegeta…you…you’re so tight…I…I.” He knew he wouldn’t last much longer. The prince was just too tight. “I love…” Raditz didn’t get the rest of his sentence out as he came inside the prince’s ass. The third class had to remember how to breathe when he pulled out of his lover. Falling to the side of the prince, he tried to catch his breath.

Vegeta looked over at the third class. He felt annoyed about being the bottom, but now he could tell that Raditz had relayed a little too much information to him. The prince sighed, they were just comrades…who enjoyed touching each other a little too much. Vegeta pulled himself up, before flipping Raditz onto his back. The taller looked up at him questioningly. “You were supposed to bottom. You will keep that promise.” The prince said, tracing Raditz’s ass. He spit in one hand rubbing it against the opening before pressing forward. Around his finger it was warm, tight…wet. He moaned as he watched Raditz squirm. The taller of the two was arching against the sheets. Vegeta felt warmth in his chest as his lover began to rip the sheets he was gripping. “Babe…do you want more?”

Raditz let out a soft moan. “Vegeta…yeah…” The fingers inside of him were scissoring him open now. He whimpered, so this was what this was like. It was no wonder why Vegeta turned to jello when he had done it. “Deep…oh, do it deep, Oh.” The long maned saiyan whimpered as he was toyed with.

Vegeta stared down, feeling hotter as he removed his fingers. He positioned himself, grabbing Raditz’s hands and placing them on the prince’s hips. A gasp sounded below him as he pressed inside heaven. “Oh…fuck.” He groaned, before opening his eyes and finding Raditz staring back at him in pain. The prince leaned down, kissing his lover. Slowly, he moved his hips, finding something inside of the third class just as Raditz had found in him. A moan passed between their lips as Vegeta devoured the third class’s lips.

“Yes…oh…more.” Raditz moaned softly. Vegeta’s pace was slower than his own. He wanted them to go at it faster, but the prince kept up the slower pace, making Raditz feel every single thrust against that place. Hands were touching everywhere as emotions came free. “Ah, Vegeta…”

“Raditz…oh, yeah…my…mine.” He purred as they kissed once more. His hips kept moving as the fire between them grew. Vegeta pressed in deeper, earning him more cries of ecstasy from his lover. “That’s it…feel me…”

“Veg…oh, yes…yes…I…I love you.” Raditz moaned, feeling just how deep it was. It felt like he was going insane. “My…My prince.”

Vegeta moaned. “Yes…oh…Raditz…I…I like you…Ah.” He kept going. He didn’t want this moment to end. This wasn’t sex anymore and the prince knew it. “Babe…oh, yes.”

“My…oh, take me…take me harder…” Raditz whimpered as the pace grew faster. “Oh…Vegeta…Oh…” A hand came down, stroking him. “I…I love you.” He said it again before lips came down on his. He moaned into those lips as he came hard on his stomach. “Vegeta…in..inside.”

“Oh…Raditz…oh…oh, Fuck…oh…shit.” Vegeta moaned as he shot out deep inside his lover. The ship felt as if it was shaking as he lost all of his seed inside the third class. Finally, he collapsed on top of his lover. The prince was spent as he looked down at Raditz. The two just looked at each other.

Raditz turned red. “I…”

The prince placed his finger over the third class’s lips. “Only you can.” Raditz stared at him questioningly. “You’re the only one who can take me… I won’t let anyone else inside.” A smile was shared between them as they kissed once more before heading off to shower.

* * *

 

Vegeta sighed as he looked over at Goten. So many memories had come forward, but the last one still hurt. He didn’t like to admit those feelings, but they remained to this day. He had and would always keep his word. Raditz was the only one allowed to top him. His first love would remain. He kept his eyes on Goten, hoping that his son wouldn’t make the same mistake he did.

Then again, taking Goten and the rest was pleasurable. Vegeta knew that he wouldn’t stop going after the boy or the rest of his conquests. They always returned to his bed…

All except the one he had lost forever.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I got around to getting to the end of this. I just finished my board exams, so things should be returning to normal soon. I'm trying to think up another monthly series like this. If you have any ideas, leave them in the comments below. It would need to be a collection of oneshots.


End file.
